Right Here Waiting
by iMMATUREx
Summary: Love is like a butterfly, you don't chase it, instead you wait for it come back to you. How long would you wait through? NarutoxSakura Original summary inside
1. Leaving

**Original Summary:**

**Sasuke has come back, so where does that leave Naruto? Naruto turns to leave the village and the coupleSakuraSasuke. Sakura stops him before he leaves. NarutoSakura oneshot**

**I'll be right here waiting for you.**

Naruto watched as Sakura and Sasuke embraced each other. Sasuke had finally been ridden of Orchimaru and his brother. Sasuke said sorry over and over again to Sakura as she cried.

Naruto quietly walked away from the couple, unable to see anymore. _Sasuke had returned, he had returned…to Sakura. _Naruto's thoughts ran to him. He disappeared and went to look for the pervert.

He found him near the hot springs. He tapped him on his shoulder. The old man laughed as he stared into the window. "Ero-senin!" Naruto screamed, finally getting his attention. Jiariya turned around and saw Naruto. A depressed aura was forming around him. He knew better than to ask though. Jiariya did not even bother to joke with him and asked him if he wanted training.

Naruto nodded and asked about what cool new move he would teach him next. Jiariya frowned when Naruto did not have his usual enthusiastic voice. Naruto had knocked Sasuke back to his senses, something he was never able to do with Orchimaru. He looked at Naruto, looking for source of his troubles.

Jiariya suggested to leave tomorrow, Naruto whined about starting it immediately. Jiariya sensed Naruto was leaving something behind, but argued no farther.

Naruto packed his things and walked past Lee and Gai. "Naruto-kun, where are you going?"

"Training, I'm going to become stronger!"

Gai and Lee gave their trade-mark thumbs up and sparkling smile. Naruto slowly walked away and went through the field with Jiariya.

Naruto was leaving Konoha when he heard his name. He turned around and saw Sakura. "Lee told me you were going to train, but why are you leaving the village?"

"Ero-sennin is going to take me to a place where I can train to become Hokage!" Naruto said as much enthusiasm he could conjure up.

"Sasuke just came back. We could –"

"Where is he anyway?"

Sakura looked down on the moving grass, "He went to see Itachi and the Hokage. Tsunade-sensei said she just keep him in the village till Konoha trusts him again. And Itachi … well, since he's gone insane … he isn't much a threat anymore. They might carry out the execution though."

"Well, tell Sasuke he better get stronger or I will beat him when I come back!" Naruto said energetically.

"Come back? How long will you be gone?" Sakura looked up at him. Sakura knew a part of her was being selfish, but she really wanted her team to be back together again.

"It depends how long the training takes, a few months or years." Naruto said.

Sakura finally noticed Jiariya presence. She greeted him then looked at Naruto. "Don't stop on account of me." He said still standing there. Sakura and Naruto did not say anything. Jiariya frowned and finally went off to some bush to spy.

A few minutes passed and they still stood there. They glanced at each other often then quickly looked away. Sakura wanted him to stay, but could not find the words.

Naruto shifted, "I'm going to go." Sakura was staring at the grass and nodded. He turned and left. Sakura started crying. She did not know why the tears just begun to fall. Naruto had left before, for two years even. Sakura shook her head furiously. _Naruto always comes back_. Sakura thought. She could not help to feel suddenly lost when she saw a faint image of the blonde walking away. She wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, but the tears just kept falling.

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Her legs felt weak and she fell to the ground. _No, I don't want to be his burden_. Sakura whimpered. She pounded the ground and the ground shook. She hugged herself, calming herself.

She suddenly felt someone's shadow. She looked up and saw Naruto. He looked at her, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

Her tears disappeared when she heard his voice. _When did his presence relieve me so much? _Sakura looked at the blond and hugged him.

Naruto was surprised by the action and did not know what to do. He enjoyed her embrace and said softly, "Sakura, I'm going to become Hokage."

"I don't want you to go … please stay…" Sakura said.

Naruto looked away, "You have Sasuke." Sakura stopped hugging him and looked at him. Her fists were clenched. Naruto waited for a pound but it never came. Sakura's hair was blocking her face. Naruto could not stand it any longer, "By–" Sakura punched him softly.

"Sasuke can't … replace you." She said still not looking at Naruto.

"You don't need me," Naruto said with that distant look in his face.

Sakura mumbled something that Naruto was unable to understand through her sobs. A part of Naruto wanted to stay to wipe away her tears; another part told him that he would just be in the way.

"I promised you that I would bring Sasuke back, and I have. I have nothing else I owed to you." Naruto said. He could not believe he said that. He had wanted to save Sasuke. A part of it was for Sakura, but most of his attempt was for himself.

Naruto turned and left the sobbing girl. It was the hardest thing Naruto had to ever do. He would rather take a hundred written test then walk away from Sakura.

Sakura slowly lift her head when she heard his departing footsteps. She clenched her fists. "NA-RU-TO," she ran towards the blonde with her fist in the air ready to strike.

Naruto turned and felt impact on his face and sent him flying. "Ah, Sakura," He said rubbing his bruised face. Sakura was near him. "Baka, how could you leave me crying without saying good-bye?" Naruto looked down again.

"Naruto … I want you to stay. Sasuke, you, and me, we're a family with Kakashi-sensei. We can all do missions together again." Sakura said smiling weakly.

Naruto looked at her. "I'll be back in a month, tell Sasuke he better not slack off!" Sakura looked at him. "Naruto …"

"Sakura, I'll come back."

Sakura nodded slowly. She blinked back her tears and forced a smile. "Come back stronger." Naruto waved goodbye.

As he was walked down the path he imagined Sakura walking right beside him. As Sakura turned to return to the village, she imagined Naruto walking right beside her and she thought:

_I'll be right here waiting for you._

**My first romance fic, I hoped you liked it. I might turn it into a full fledged story if you want. **

**WARNING:**

**An OFFICIAL FULL FLEDGED STORY. Stop reading if you believe this is a satisfying ending. Continued story has a completely different ending. **

**Loves,**

**iMMATURE**


	2. The return

**Thanks for the feedback guys. I really appreciated it. Well, I decided to turn it into a story. **

**Kiba: Yeah, and expect me to be in it too.**

**Me: Why? This is a Naruto and Sakura fic.**

**Kiba: Because everyone knows I'm can beat Naruto any day**

**Me: No you can't, remember in the chunnin …**

**Kiba: Shut up that was a glitch. **

**Me: Don't tell me shut up, or I'll make you cry**

**Kiba: You can't make me cry**

**Me: -mischievous smile-**

**Kiba: Get her Akamaru! **

**Me: -runs away-**

**Naruto: Hey Kiba, I just came back from training … why is Akamaru chasing the writer?**

**Kiba: Um … Here's ramen, Naruto**

**Naruto munches happily.**

**Me: No good Naruto**

**Chapter Two:**

**A Return**

Sakura was in the hospital helping a few patients. She became a part time nurse there. She was patching up a patient when Shizune came in.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Shizune-chan…" She said surprised.

"Naruto-kun has returned to the village." Sakura froze. "Naruto?" She looked over at her patient who just simply stared at her. "Um … you are in good hands" Sakura said thrusting the clipboard filled with the medical conditions at Shizune. Shizune watched as Sakura left with an overly pleasured smile.

Suddenly Shizune entered the room, "Sakura ….? Who are you?" She said taking out her needles. _Shizune_ transformed into Jiariya. Shizune quickly dropped her guard, "Jiariya-sama, what are you doing here?" Jiariya handed Shizune the clipboard and left.

Sakura ran through the village looking for the blonde. _It has been a month. He came back just like he said he would._ She reached the ramen store, "Have you seen Naruto?" "Naruto just finished, he said something about having energy for a duel."

Sakura eyes widened, "Arigato."

She ran into an open field and there she saw Naruto and Sasuke standing facing each other. They smirked as they began their battle.

"Kage-bunshin!" Naruto said as five clones appeared around him.

Sasuke jumped in the air as he started his hand signals for his fire ball jutsu.

Sakura ran into the field, "STOP"

The two boys looked over at Sakura. Naruto's clones disappeared and Sasuke stopped his hand signs. "We were just training," Sasuke said in a monotone. Sasuke walked by Sakura and gave her the cold shoulder.

Sakura winced at the thought of their last "duel" on the hospital rooftop.

"Naruto … you're back."

"Yeah, Ero-senin had to gather some _information_. Oh, Sasuke said Kakashi-sensei wanted us to meet him at the bridge in the afternoon."

Sakura nodded, "Let's go together."

They reached the bridge and as usual Kakashi was late.

"Why does Kakashi always make us wait?" Naruto whined.

"Stop being so restless, and _try_ to be patient for once," Sasuke said.

"We didn't finish our fight last time," Naruto said in his fighting stance.

Sakura giggled. The two stopped arguing and looked at her.

Usually Sakura would be yelling at Naruto, but she smiled this time. It was just like three years ago. They were waiting on this bridge for Kakashi.

Kakashi appeared, "Hey guys, I'm sorry I had to help an old lady–"

"Liar", Naruto and Sakura said. Sakura smiled in the end. Kakashi looked at the oddly cheery girl. "Sakura, you seem happy today." "I'm just glad everything is back to how it should be."

"Well, since the whole gang is back together … Sasuke and Naruto you two need to take the chunnin exams, seeing here the girl in this team is a higher rank than both of you." Naruto laughed nervously. "When is the next chunnin exam?"

"In three months."

"Don't we need three people?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes we do, that is why Sai will accompany you."

"Sai is still a genin?"

"He never took the chunnin exam, so yes."

"Do we have any missions?" Naruto said excitedly.

"We do have some D-rank missions you two will attend to."

"Two? What about Sakura-chan?"

"She works in the hospital; she contributes to the community enough."

"I will give them to you tomorrow."

"I want to help …" Sakura said cutting in.

"With the missions? It isn't anything exciting Sakura. Your help in the hospital is a lot more needed."

Sakura shook her head. "We are a team; we are supposed to do missions together." Kakashi sighed. "Alright Sakura."

Sasuke left the bridge without saying a word. Kakashi looked over at the two and said, "Go to the field when the sun rises." He disappeared right after he said those words.

"Naruto, let's get something to eat."

"What about Sasuke?"

"He … has … to do some … uhm … community service for the village because of all the years he has been away." Sakura lied.

As usual Naruto bought it. "I'll buy dinner," he offered. Sakura smiled as they walked around Konoha.

After a while of walking, Sakura realized they were not heading towards the ramen store. "Naruto, this isn't the way to the ramen …"

"You want ramen?" Naruto said as he began to turn around.

Sakura grabbed his arm, "No … I just …" Naruto shrugged and continued to lead her down the village. They stopped at a barbeque.

Sakura looked at the restaurant. She had never been in there before, or knew it existed. All the years that she had lived in Konoha, how could she miss this exquisite restaurant?

Naruto went inside, while Sakura admired the restaurant. It lit the whole street with its lanterns and colorful designs. A red fox was above the restaurant's name. She examined the name, "The Nine-Tailed". Before Sakura could ponder about it any longer, Naruto came back out. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, "Sorry".

She entered the restaurant and inside was equal or prettier than the outside. She wonders how Naruto could be able to afford it. Naruto suddenly waved at someone. Sakura looked at the direction Naruto was waving at. A girl about their age came towards them. "Naruto-kun, you came!" The girl chirped. She was slightly shorter than Sakura and had short black hair. She had round, innocent brown eyes.

"Sakura-chan, this is Chiyo-chan."

"Is this your girlfriend?" Chiyo asked.

Naruto smirked and before Naruto could utter another word Sakura said, "Hi, I'm Naruto's team-mate."

"Nice to meet you, today is our grand opening. I told Naruto he could bring his friends for the tryout. After all, this dream would not have happened if it weren't for Naruto!"

Sakura smiled.

Chiyo led them to a private room. Sakura admired all the decorations. "Chiyo-chan, did you make all of these?"

Chiyo smiled, "Nope, my mom and I had help from the villagers." Chiyo opened the door for them. "I was expecting more people, but knowing how Naruto eats, I don't think it would be a problem."

Sakura sat opposite from Naruto. She began eating silently. Naruto ate to his content, which happened to have little manners. He did not eat like Choji, but he had his fill.

Sasuke has returned for a month and he still acted secluded. He was slightly friendlier than usual and that was a bonus for her if she was her old self.

Her old self … she was like a cheerleader on the sidelines. She screamed for them to succeed, never participated in the actual fighting. She changed now. She no longer dreamed or fantasized about Sasuke. He was there, as a friend and nothing more.

During the month he returned, the villagers were cold to him. They would have spat at him if it were not for Kakashi. Her sensei always placed him with other teams. It was not because Kakashi thought Sasuke was incapable of caring for himself; instead he thought that if he gave Sasuke the right connections, the villagers would trust him again. His plan slowly worked. He worked with Shikamaru's team to help deliver flowers for Ino. Ino's clients first rejected the former traitor, but they were friends with Ino and they accepted Sasuke help for Ino.

He worked with the rest of the teams. Although all the missions were D-ranked, it was within the village and Sasuke took in favors as well. Now, when the villagers saw the young Uchiha boy past by, they no longer gawk at him. Sasuke still continued with his D-ranked missions, how much longer would he have to continue? She was not sure. Now that Naruto had returned, Sasuke probably no longer had to take missions with other teams. His team was back together again.

Naruto placed down his empty bowl of rice, signaling that he was finished with his dinner. Sakura placed down her chopsticks too.

"Naruto, I don't want to go home yet. Do you want to walk around the village?"

"Sure", they exited the restaurant after they said their farewells to Chiyo.

They walked down the streets of their village. Lanterns still lighted the night streets. It was peaceful during the night. Sakura loved how the stars gazed down on her. They passed by tents for people who had small business. A painter called out for them to stop. Sakura turned around towards the painter.

The painter was in his mid fifties. His hair was completely white. He had lining on his face that suppressed his age. "I have not seen two young people together for a long time." He said gloomy.

"We aren't–" Sakura began.

"Let me paint you two, free of charge. It's nice to have a change."

Naruto looked at Sakura waiting for her response. She looked at the depressed old man and felt sympathy towards him. She grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him into the tent.

She posed next to Naruto, almost like they were lovers. The painter painted passionately. He said several adjectives along the way most of them were "perfect". He finally placed his brush down.

Sakura waited for his response. He just stared at the painting. His expression did not show disappointment or happiness. "Well?" Sakura asked.

The painter smiled, "It's great, thank you."

"May I see it?"

"See what? What you need to see is right next to you. What is your name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura … Sakura … ah I have the perfect name. The sun that made the flowers bloom. He is the sun, and you are the flower."

Naruto gave his usual blank, confused stare. Sakura had a light shade of pink that matched her hair forming around her cheeks.

They said their goodbyes to the painter. Naruto walked her back to her house. Sakura smiled, "I had a really good time."

Naruto blushed and rubbed the back of his head, "me too".

**The next day**

Hinata was walking down the busy village streets. She had to buy some groceries for her father. She had just finished and was heading back home. She looked through the tents. She admired the homemade clothing and some of the paintings.

Fate lead her to the very tent Naruto and Sakura were in. She glanced over the paintings of the landscapes. That's when she saw it. She dropped her groceries and she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. She blinked, but to no avail. The painting was real. She had always been, the girl that was …

_Right here Waiting_

**Kiba: Well, since the author is currently preoccupied…**

**Me: Since when?**

**Kiba: Where is Akamaru? **

**Me: Your sister took him. –takes out frying pan–**

**Kiba: This can't be good –boink– **

**Me: Stupid Kiba, I'll make sure Naruto beats you.**

**Naruto: We are having a duel? I need to train! –scurries off–**

**Me: Naruto … I never … ah forget it. Anyway**

**REVIEW&REVIEW**

**My response to my reviewers:**

**pr0t0man**, thanks

**full-metal-sousuke,** Yeah, sorry about that. Well, since I'm turning it into a complete chapter fic, I will make a pairing. Since this was originally an oneshot, I'm not really sure where this story is going. Depending how I will be writing this story, the pairing might change.

**wolfs pack,** Lol, you got your wish ;D thanks for the review.

**got-ramen, **It's a full fledged story with a lot more than two chapters. Hope you keep reading

**angel, **The idea for Naruto coming back more than a month is a good idea, but I want Naruto to seem trustworthy and truthful. He told Sakura that he would be back in month in a way that seemed more like a promise to her than a simple statement.

**Animaman, **well, now its longer ;b

**Vijii**,well, I wasn't considering to make a full-fledged story until I got the feedback. I would like for you to continue reading, but if you feel this continuation is wrong by all means tell me that the direction of this story is horrible.

**dbzgtfan2004**, Woot Naruto and Sakura!

**ChaosLink**, I hope you continue reading

**19bLuEoRaNgE9**, what you mean by disarrayed?

**Thanks you reviewers, I love feedback. **

**Love,**

**iMMATURE**


	3. Moment

**Kiba: The author apologizes for the late update. She was trying to update her other stories**

**Me: Hi! It took me forever to tryy updating my other stories ... in the end i failed -.-;; miserably**

**Kiba: They know that already**

**Me: Shut up, I'm trying to be considerate to my readers**

**Kiba: Hmmm … -puts bug on me- **

**Me: -Screams then whacks Kiba-**

**Shino: -takes bug off me- You wouldn't want to kill this.**

**Me: -gives look- three feet away from me**

**Kiba: You are scared of bugs!**

**Me: No, I just hate anything that has more than four legs, and more than two eyes.**

**Shino: Do you look down on them?**

**Me: -anime drop walks further away from Shino- no …. Let's continue the story ;D -mutters- Shino is mad creepy**

**Chapter Three:**

**Moments**

Hinata stared at the picture. She had sworn that Naruto and Sakura did not have that _good_ of a relationship. A boy suddenly appeared beside here. "You like this painting or something? I for one, find it to be nothing special, I mean the girl is pretty but that's it." Hinata looked at him, "No … I … uhm … when was this painted?"

"Yesterday, my old man suddenly had this burst of inspiration. He is planning to go on a journey. The old fart is going to get himself killed." He took the painting off of display, "He wants to bring it with him. Well, see ya." The boy disappeared deeper in the tent.

Hinata felt wheezy, she walked through the streets like an empty plastic bag. "Hinata-chan!" Hinata froze. _Not now. _She reluctantly turned around to see the blonde haired ninja. "You forgot these," Naruto said handing her, her grocery bags. "Arigato…Naruto … _kun …_" Hinata saw Sasuke and Sakura right behind Naruto. "What is the rush Naruto?" Sakura said slightly annoyed that she had to chase after her teammate.

"Gomen Sakura-chan, I had to give Hinata-chan her stuff." Naruto said happily.

"Since Hinata is here, let's report to the Hokage." Sasuke said.

"Hokage-sama wants all four of us?" Hinata said surprised. Sakura nodded.

"Do we have missions?" Naruto shouted the moment they arrived at the Hokage's office. Tsunade wrote something quickly down before glancing at the young ninjas, "Yes, I want all of you to report to the Spring Country."

"Who is the client?" Sakura asked.

"Princess Koyuki," Tsunade said glancing down when Naruto jumped. **AN: Koyuki or Fujimi Yuki is in Naruto Movie One**

Tsunade anime vain grew and yelled at the young ninja.

"You will report to the East gate tomorrow, where Princess Koyuki will be awaiting you with a ship. You will be her body guards through her whole film shot. Sakura you are the leader of this team. Try to return before the Chunnin exams."

"All _four_ of us?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Sasuke needs to carry out his ninja duties. Hinata's whole team is in a scouting mission and won't be back till promptly after the beginning of the Chunnin exams."

"Doesn't a film take months? We only have three months till the Chunnin exams."

"I know, therefore try to return before the Chunnin exams."

"Baa-chan, can't you postpone the Chunnin exams?"

"That would be inconvenient for the other villages."

Sakura laughed nervously as she dragged Naruto out of the room.

Sasuke and Hinata followed them soon after. "We are to go to the east gate. They should be waiting for us with a boat." Naruto begun to head towards the east and stopped when he realized no one was following him. "Why aren't any of you going to the gate?"

"Naruto-kun, we are going tomorrow morning."

"Moron," Sasuke muttered. Sakura awaited a reaction; thankfully Naruto did not hear Sasuke's comment.

Sakura suddenly recalled the painting. "I have something urgent i need to do ... see you guys tomorrow ..." Sakura said speeding off towards the tents. When she arrived, she was unable to find that particular tent. She looked around and went towards a nearby tent.

"Excuse me; do you know where the owner of the tent next to yours' is?"

"The painter? Well, his son was helping him pack for a journey."

"Son? Do you know where I can find this person?"

"Well, from the way the painter spoke of him, the kid is a slacker. He has a mighty gift for painting too; you should see one his works…"

"I will, but do you know where I can find him?"

"Possibly the hills, anywhere away from people."

"Arigato," Sakura said.

She arrived at the hills and found a guy sleeping. She walked closer to him and his eyes suddenly shot open, "What you want?"

"Is your father a painter?"

"Why is everyone asking about that old man today? Another girl asked for him about the painting. Who'd think? That piece was actually inspiring." He said as he closed his eyes again.

"A girl?"

"Yeah, she was a ninja, short blue hair, purple eyes-"

"_Hinata_ … where did your father go?"

"How would I know? He's old enough to care for himself." Sakura restrained herself from the urge to punch this guy. "Thank you for your time," Sakura managed to say before she left him.

_Hinata saw the painting that would explain why she was so depressed. But there's nothing between Naruto and me. Right? _

She went inside her house, "Mom, I'm home."

"Help me cook dinner then."

Sakura went to the kitchen and started cutting the vegetables. The faint image of her whole team appeared in her mind, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei. She remembered herself staring at Sasuke from a distance after her rivalry began with Ino. It all seemed so silly now. But, after all those years of crushing on Sasuke she could not possibly give up on him so easily. Could she? She told herself before that Sasuke was nothing but a mutual friend. How much was that true?

She started mincing the vegetables faster through her inner frustration.

"Sakura, what do you think you are doing young lady? This isn't some ninja training." Her mother cried. Sakura peered at the knife. She had cut through the wooden table she used to cut the vegetables.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm going to go to my room. I have to leave tomorrow for a mission, I need to get ready." Sakura ran upstairs.

"Sakura! What is up with that girl lately?" Her mother asked herself before she continued making dinner.

Sakura collapsed on her bed. She hugged her pillow and turned to see the picture of her team. _We need to take a more recent photo, that photo is over three years old._ She thought smiling to herself.

The sun greeted her when she opened her eyes. She yawned, "I must have fallen asleep." She said to herself. She glanced once again the picture. She turned to look at the clock. She fell off her bed. She stared at the time like it was wrong. "I'm late!"

She returned to find an impatient Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata talking. Hinata was playing with her fingers as a light blush appeared on her cheeks. "You're late," Sasuke retorted.

"Gomen," She said.

"Sakura-chan you're here! I was going to go check on you if –"

"Let's go," Sasuke interrupted him.

_I guess Sasuke is a little impatient; this is the first mission outside of the village._ Sakura thought, laughing to herself. Naruto looked confused at Sakura's peppy attitude.

They exited the village and went to coastal ends. A fairly large boat was docked.

"You must be Naruto-kun," An elder man said walked towards to Sasuke.

"I'm Naruto!" Naruto said jumping around the man. Sasuke nodded towards Naruto.

"Yes, well we should be going to the boat. Who is the leader?" Sakura went up and confirmed it was her.

"I will tell you the plans of this mission as you enter the boat."

"Where is Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Koyuki-_hime_ is currently getting ready for the photo shoot."

"Naruto-kun, everyone, hi!" Koyuki said waving to them as they got on the boat. Everyone except Sakura followed Koyuki to her cabin.

"Wow, you guys look so mature now." She said.

"You look like a real hime!" Naruto said at the new reformed Koyuki.

"I got a little secret to share with you. There is nothing I need to be protected for! I just made a ridicules rumor that someone would try to take over the throne while I was gone."

"Then we are not needed here?" Sasuke said getting up.

"Well, I needed freedom. I love being a princess but it's so much work. I was finally able to hire bodyguards if I was in danger. So, here comes the rumor."

"I don't think you should make others worry about you." Hinata said. Koyuki looked down, "I know its wrong, but …"

"It doesn't matter, we're here." Sasuke said.

"I just wanted you to know, so everyone can relax." She said getting up, "I need to prepare for the movie, make yourselves at home." She left and so did the ninjas.

They explored the ship. They had been in a movie ship before, so nothing was of a surprise to them. The day flew and night soon came. After they had their dinner Naruto exited to the dock where he found Sakura staring at the stars.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said running up to the pink-haired ninja.

"Naruto …"

"Naruto reached in his pocket. He frowned when he could not find what he was looking for. He rummaged through his other pockets. Sakura looked at him awkwardly, "Naruto, what are you doing?"

He finally pulled out a necklace with small touches of pink surrounding the necklace, and a green jade in a shape of a leaf. "Happy birthday Sakura-chan." Sakura took Naruto's gift and examined the necklace, on the leaf, her name was imprinted.

"Arigato … Naruto… but my birthday isn't till tomorrow." **AN: Who can guess the date?**

"I know, I thought I would be the first one to give you the present! Here, I'll put it on for you."

"No, I can do it myself." She felt the delicate works of the necklace as she carefully put it around her neck. She centered the leaf and stared down on the water to see her reflection. The necklace sparkled, it was absolutely beautiful.

"Naruto …"

"What Sakura-chan?"

"When you look at the stars, what is the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"Ero-sennin!"

"Jiraiya-sama?" An anime vain appeared on Sakura's head as she punched Naruto.

"Am I interrupting something?" The pervert came out on the dock.

"Jiraiya-sama, what are you doing here?" She exclaimed.

Naruto was on the floor twitching, "That was what I was trying to tell you."

"Research," Jiraiya said proudly.

"On a movie," Sakura asked confused.

Naruto finally sat upright, "Since you're here, train me!"

"I have more important things to do, Naruto."

"What could be more important than training me?"

Jiraiya ignored his question and went back inside for hell knows what. Sakura sighed. "I'm going to sleep. Tomorrow we should be landing."

Dawn arrived and the ship was already full of life. Naruto being the person he was woke up last.

"We're landing," Sasuke told Naruto.

Everyone left the ship as the film crew fixed the set. Jiraiya stealthy left the ship and stopped as he was called by the director.

"Who are you?" The director questioned him.

"I'm the Frog Hermit," Jiraiya said proudly. A cameraman near the director whispered, "I think he is the author of Come Come Paradise."

"Come Come Paradise? Oh yes, I loved your book three years ago, the one that stopped the war."

Jiraiya thought back. _Three years ago … well, I don't remember writing any book. Hmmm … _Naruto's nagging voice suddenly popped in his head

"_Ero-sennin, train me!" _Jiraiya vaguely remembered Naruto saying.

Jiraiya remembered he was looking for some excuse and writing the next installment of Come Come Paradise came to mind. Naruto had written the whole installment for him and was sending it to his editor. Somehow, Naruto was able to give the ninja the wrong file and sent the ruler the installment instead of the peace treaty. The ruler immediately cancelled the war when he saw the file. **AN: Filler episode ers ... i dont' remember which one -.-;;**

"Naruto's chicken scratch became more famous than my books?" A fairly large anime vain was growing on Jiraiya's head.

"What?" The director said.

"Of course, my books are that inspiring," Jiraiya laughed uneasily.

"What is Ero-sennin doing?" Naruto said as he watched his sensei talk with the director.

"Why is he here anyway?" Sasuke asked, finally noticing the sennin.

"Research," Sakura and Naruto said in unison.

"What kind of research?" Hinata asked.

"You don't want to know …" Sakura told her. Hinata gave her a blank stare as they continued "guarding" the princess.

The day progressed till it was nighttime. The crew wrapped up and some went to stay in a hotel, as well as, the princess.

The young ninjas were allowed to spend their night as they pleased. They all went their separate ways.

Sakura first checked out all the jewelry's stores and found Naruto's gift to outshine all of them. Sakura felt the jade and her engraved name. A small smile formed around her lips as she could not help but cherish this necklace. She felt this was the most important thing in her life. She was unclear why but she had an urge to see the blonde ninja.

Sakura walked down the market street looking for a delightful ramen store. When she finally found it, she heard Naruto's voice. She stepped closer and was about to greet him then she saw Hinata. They were eating ramen together, nothing peculiar about it. She had dinner with him, but Hinata likes Naruto. _Could Hinata asked Naruto out on a date? Naruto and Hinata's relationship were always friendly._

She jumped when she heard Sasuke's voice.

"Aren't you going in?"

"Sasuke … I didn't know you were there."

"I would think that your ninja skills weren't that poor …" Sasuke said walking away.

"Sasuke wait," Sakura said only loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Sasuke stopped and waited for her to continue.

"Could you have dinner with me?" Sasuke turned around, "Sure."

Sakura smiled.

The dinner was quite, not to the point it was awkward, but it was just peaceful. Sasuke was completely different from Naruto. They did share their competitive natures, and stubborn attitude, but Sasuke was more reserve giving off his cool personality. Naruto was random to the extent it was just plain hilarious.

"Sakura, it's your birthday today isn't it?"

"Hai," Sakura could not help smiling to the fact Sasuke had remembered. Sasuke ordered a cake for Sakura.

Naruto and Hinata had just finished their dinner. Hinata wanted to see the city, so Naruto decided to escort her. They heard loud ruckus, someone singing happy birthday. Naruto remembering it was Sakura's birthday went towards the sounds. There he saw Sakura and Sasuke together. A small blush lit on her cheeks as she blew out the candles. Sasuke smiled and said what Naruto believed to be "Happy birthday." _Sakura is on a date … with Sasuke. _He always knew that Sakura had been always

_Right here waiting_

**Kiba: What do you mean I'm in a scouting mission?**

**Me: Can't you see the bigger problems?**

**Kiba: What are you talking about? I'm in a scouting mission. What am I scouting for? Bunnies?**

**Shino: She never said the Akatsuki was destroyed, only a member.**

**Me: Er … yeah let's go with that.**

**Kiba: Why couldn't you just shut up?**

**Shino: -glasses flicker-**

**Me: -anime drop- review please? Any criticism is welcomed, besides of the extra long update lol. Sorry about that -.-;;**

**REVIEW&REVIEW**

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS**

**full-metal-sousuke** – Yes I know HinataxNaruto has been overdone. Most likely this will stay as a SakuraxNaruto story. I've been thinking about endings and I think I will take out Hinata from the pairing if I don't think of another ending that I might find more fitting.

**Got-ramen – **Thanks for the review. Yeah when I put in the next chapter I forgot to change the status to in progress.

**CherryBlossom** – Thanks for the review. Yeah, I checked the NarutoxSakura section. There were really little stories.

**Kane-the-Warrior** – err… I hope you won't stop reading regardless of Naruto's pairing

**airstep** – yeah I was aiming for controlled emotions. Be ready to experience high flying emotions later in the story!

**Animaman** – Thanks, sorry for the long wait.

**Blckfireman** – perfect? Wow that's really flattering haha. I hope I keep the story interesting.

**ChaosLink** – yeah I understand your view. Its true Hinata never tried "getting" Naruto, but it doesn't mean she didn't have feelings for him. I want to make that apparent to Sakura. Unlike Ino, Sakura isn't in a rival battle with Hinata.

**ultraanimefan94** – I'm glad you liked it.

**xwy** – I'm happy that this fic was of interest to you. Yeah, as you can see, Sakura is getting pretty jealous now.

**Daisy** – I'm so sorry for the late update. I usually update monthly. Since it's the holiday season, suspect updates in Christmas. If not, you can berate me ;D Please don't though

**thsunami** – haha Naruto is a pimp. No, I think it's quite alright if I just let Naruto have one girl. Shikamaru can't even handle one.


	4. Christmas Special

**iMMATURE:** **Christmas special for all those that love NarutoxSakura. This chapter has nothing to do with the story; it's just a short story I put together for Christmas. I hope you like it!**

**Christmas Special: **

**My Christmas Present**

Sakura trotted along the streets of Konoha. She had a large bag of presents for all her friends even Ino. She stuck her tongue out as a snowflake gracefully landed on her tongue and melted. The children around her were doing the same thing, while others were making snow angels. A snowball flew in her direction and got her on her face. She gave her best death glare to the direction of the snowball. She found all her friends playing in the snow and the culprit of the snowball was none other then Naruto.

Naruto immediately started apologizing but to no avail. Sakura took revenge by throwing a snowball at Naruto's face. A snowball fight soon commenced. It was boys against girls, and the girls soon arrived victorious. The boys lost due to these reasons: Shikamaru dropped out because it became too troublesome, Chouji got hungry and left for food, Lee's proud prevented him for hurting the girls, and Neji and Sasuke did not even participate, therefore the guys were outnumbered.

The guys surrendered and they all agreed to get some hot cocoa. Sakura told them to wait for a moment. Suddenly everyone heard Sakura's scream.

They all raced to Sakura to find her perfectly safe.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?" Naruto asked the girl.

"My presents … all the presents … are gone!"

"Don't worry Sakura; we'll just give you another one."

"No … all of your presents are gone." The gang stared at Sakura with their eyes wide opened. Sakura lips quivered.

"Sakura-chan, is your name on the presents?" Naruto asked her.

Sakura nodded, "Naruto, what are you …" The yellow haired boy disappeared.

Naruto looked around and saw a small boy and a group of his friends crowded around. Naruto appeared before them. "What are you guys doing?" The boy looked up and hugged a present. Naruto saw Sakura's name printed neatly on the present. "Hey, that's not yours'."

"I found it, it's mine!" The boy reasoned. The rest of his friends scattered, each with a present in hand.

Naruto looked at all the directions the boys went. He called out his clones as they all chased after the kids.

He reached into a clearing and saw all the kids run into a house.

Everyone had left when Naruto went off looking for the presents. They had formed mini search parties to look for Sakura's lost presents. Sakura stood on the edge waiting for Naruto to return. When she finally saw the blonde inching closer, a smile appeared on her face.

"Naruto," Sakura called to him. The blonde looked up at her.

"Sorry Sakura, I couldn't get your presents back …" Naruto said gloomily.

Sakura did not feel at all disappointment. She was happy that Naruto simply cared. "It's okay, hey … it's Christmas let's spend it together."

"Sorry Sakura, I got something to do." Naruto told her before disappearing. Sakura called to him but he never returned. She walked down the streets and her friends were no where to be found.

She headed home where all her family members were preparing a feast.

"Sakura, get out of the way," her mother scolded her. Sakura stood on the side as her mother and aunts ran about the house. Her little cousins ran into the house and bumped into her. None of them even bother to apologize. _So, this is Christmas_, Sakura thought bitterly. She walked into her living room; all her cousins were drinking hot chocolate. They giggled about as they had their childish discussions. Sakura sat down away from her cousins.

She picked up a magazine to preoccupy herself. She stared at the pictures and was unable to focus with the ruckus her cousins made. She got up and someone bumped into her. She felt a hot sensation run through her leg. Sakura screamed.

Her little cousin Manaka was the culprit and cried his way out of the situation. Once again her mother scolded her, "Sakura, control your cousins please. We have enough work." Sakura muttered something incoherent. She picked up her cousin and sat him down. She plastered a fake smile, "I will make you another hot chocolate okay?" The boy whimpered and nodded.

After she gave the boy the hot chocolate she went into her room for some solitude. She changed into some clean and dry clothes. _Where is everyone? What does Naruto have to do? They probably are having fun …_Sakura sighed and grabbed her pillow as she muffled her scream. Family gatherings were her least favorite reunion. This was only her little cousins; she would be jumping in joy when her older cousins came. How old do people need to be to reach maturity? Sakura never knew. Her cousins were worse than Ino.

She heard the door open and a bunch of greeting erupted. _They have come_. Sakura opened her window to jump out. Her door flung opened, "Sakura! My big fore-headed cousin!" Sakura jumped down before they had a glimpse of her.

She went to shop to look for Ino. The flower shop was usually opened to sell any last minute gifts. Ino's mother was working in the shop without any signs of Ino.

Sakura greeted her and asked the whereabouts of Ino. The mother told her that Ino had left for something for charity.

_Ino doing charity?_ Sakura thought deeply. _Maybe even Christmas could change people._ She headed for Hyuuga residence. Neji and Hinata were also not home.

Everyone had mysteriously disappeared. She felt defeated and walked towards her home where she will have to face her cousins. That was until she spotted Lee.

She called to him and his body straightened as he speeded off. _Strange_ … Sakura thought. She followed the direction Lee went. She came into a large field. She looked around and saw kids playing _and_ her friend playing with them. Anger fumed her as she marched towards them.

Kiba was allowing the kids to play with Akamaru and other dogs he brought along.

Boys surrounded Shino as they admire Shino's ability to control bugs.

A small group of girls were with Ten Ten as they followed her moves with a wooden spear.

Lee showed off his moves and cried in joy when the children tried to follow him.

Each friend of hers' was doing something.

Lee stopped when he saw Sakura approaching. "Sakura-chan…" Lee said nervously as he never saw Sakura so angry before. "Where is Naruto?" She demanded. Lee pointed to the house. As Sakura headed to the house Lee said softly, "I pray for your safety Naruto-kun."

Ino was standing near the entrance when Sakura passed her. She was putting decorations on the door and other areas of the house. Ino was grateful Sakura was unaware of her presence.

"NARUTO", Sakura screamed when she saw the blonde. Naruto was talking to some kids about his _great_ ninja adventures. Naruto eyes widened when he saw Sakura. He got up and tried to run but Sakura caught him by the collar.

"Why wasn't I invited?" Sakura demanded.

"Sakura-chan … it's because … um …" Naruto fumbled with his words. A child ran by them with a decorated scarf. Sakura let Naruto go. "That is the scarf I …" Sakura's expression softened.

Naruto looked down, "Sorry Sakura … I …"

"I haven't noticed it … but there are a lot of kids here. What is this place?" Sakura let go of Naruto.

"An orphanage …" Naruto said softly.

"That's right … you were an orphan …" Sakura said looking around. "Ino did a really nice job. I want to help too."

"Sakura-chan … I'm sorry about your presents." Naruto said grimly. Sakura looked at Naruto, "Oh yeah that means you didn't get a present from me."

Naruto was surprised by Sakura's response. "Present?" Naruto questioned. Sakura nodded. "Close your eyes," Sakura commanded. Naruto nervously closed his eyes.

He heard shuffling, before he felt her soft lips brush against his. Naruto's eyes widened. Sakura backed up, "Ino must love mistletoes." She gave Naruto the sweetest smile before walking away.

Naruto stood there bewildered. And today was, the happiest day of his life. And a very very merry Christmas.

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!!!**

**Chapter for the continuation of the story will come out in the end of this month or end of January. **


	5. Consideration

**iMMATURE: Hello readers, I know updates have been slow nowadays. But firstly, does anyone know if it's possible to create a subtopic? Sorry if the story's progress has been slow. This chapter they will finally leave this mission and return to Konoha.**

**Kiba: Then I'll appear in the story finally!**

**iMMATURE: I'll think about it.**

**Shikamaru: Women are so troublesome.**

**iMMATURE: Men are so …**

**Shikamaru&Kiba&Shino: Men are so?**

**iMMATURE: Er …. What do you do when you're outnumbered -.-;;**

**Chapter Four:**

**Consideration**

Naruto had a cold expression as he turned away from the couple. "Naruto-kun?" Hinata said trying to get the blonde's attention.

"It's getting late, we better get back." Naruto told her. Hinata looked back at Sakura and Sasuke before following Naruto.

The distant look on Naruto's face worried Hinata. "Naruto-kun, this way," Hinata said softly. She pulled on Naruto's sleeve for him to follow her. They arrived at a small house, a little away from the crowded market streets. They entered and two maids stood near a closed door.

"Naruto-san, Hinata-san, hime-san is sleeping right now. So, be extra quiet. We'll be leaving, take good care of our hime for us." The two maids ran out.

Naruto went towards the door and placed his hand around the knob. "Naruto-kun, Koyuki-hime is sleeping."

"No, she isn't," Naruto said opening the door. He went in and flipped on the lights. The hime immediately threw the covers over her eyes.

"Not so fast," She whined. Naruto left the door opened and went into his room. "I'm going to sleep early."

"Naruto-kun, matte" Koyuki said running out of her room. Naruto stood at the doorway, "Hinata-chan, could you do me a favor and escort Koyuki-chan around town?"

"Hai," Hinata almost immediately answered. Koyuki watched the retreating child.

Hinata opened the door for Koyuki and there stood at the doorway was Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-sama," Hinata exclaimed.

"Hello, may I speak to Naruto?"

"Ero-senin," Naruto said surprised. Hinata looked at Naruto before guiding the princess out of the house. Jiraiya closed the door and sat down on a nearby chair. Naruto sat across from him. Jiraiya looked serious for once.

"Naruto, have you been experiencing anything strange?"

Naruto gave a confused look, "Strange?"

"Has your chakra been reacting normally?"

"I think so …" Naruto said. He never had the best chakra control. If his chakra ever ran out he always had the fox's chakra, which always got him out of a pinch. But lately, he had no real need to completely deplete his chakra to the extent the use of the fox's chakra was necessary.

Jiraiya got up, "Great then, I got no where to stay so I'll be sleeping in your room." Jiraiya was in Naruto's room before the boy was able to utter a word.

"Go with Hinata-chan." Jiraiya commanded him.

Naruto sighed and left the darkened house. He found Hinata not too far away; she was standing alone without Koyuki-hime. "Where is Koyuki-chan?"

"She is with Sakura. She wanted to show Sakura a waterfall." Hinata answered.

"A waterfall?"

Sakura stood at the bottom of the waterfall. The water glistened as it gently fell down from the mountain top. "Pretty," Sakura exclaimed.

"I thought you'd like it," Koyuki said standing beside her. "When I lived here, I would always come here with my worries. There is a pretty depressing story that follows this waterfall."

"A tragedy?"

"Yep. Of course, this story has been retold so many times there has been two main retellings. The basic story is the same, the endings are slightly different. Would you like to hear it?"

Sakura nodded and they both sat beside the water.

"Years ago, there was a famous doctor that lived in this very village. She fell in love with a poor peasant. She refused to accept her love for him though, because of his social standing. Then one day he fell ill. She tried as she could; she was unable to cure him. She was clouded by fear that he might die. Therefore, she went to this very waterfall and asked the spirits to bless their water to help cure her patient. In return, she will serve them after her death. The peasant became well after the water touched his lips. Overwhelmed with joy, the doctor confessed her love for him. They then were married.

Years later, the peasant discovered the sacrifice she made for him. He pleaded to the spirits to release her. The spirits refused, only something of equal value will they agree to release her. He then offered to give back the very water that had cured him. The spirits still refused, claiming they cannot take back, what they gave. He then offered his life. The spirits accepted this offer and immediately took his life. He died beside the waterfall. Moments later the doctor discovered her dead husband. Some say she was blinded by anger and cursed this waterfall with her death. Others say she blessed these waters, so no one else would have to experience her pain. Whether she had cursed or blessed the waters, she died beside the waterfall, beside her husband."

"So in the end, she was with him." Sakura concluded.

"You can say that." Koyuki said rising. "You should spend your birthday with someone you want to spend it with. Hinata-chan, would you please escort me back?"

"It's alright Hinata-chan, I'll escort her." Naruto said. Hinata was shocked to see him, "Naruto-kun, I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah I was, but someone stole my room." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head while chuckling

Hinata looked at him confused.

"Very well then," Koyuki followed Naruto as they headed back.

Hinata watched the two leave and looked over at Sakura and approached her.

"Sakura-chan, I almost forgot to give you your present." Hinata said handing Sakura a small wrapped rectangular box. Sakura carefully opened it and there laid two gloves.

"I saw that your old gloves were getting wary, so I thought you needed new ones." Hinata said when Sakura stared down on the gloves.

Sakura was speechless. She did not expect Hinata to remember her birthday and buy her a present. "Thank you Hinata-chan," Sakura said. She put the cover back on. "I'll be sure to use them." She assured her. Hinata smiled.

"It's Sakura's birthday, why didn't spend it with her?"

Naruto sighed, "I've spent her birthday a day early."

"Then there is no reason for you to spend it with her again?"

"I don't see a need to."

Koyuki laughed, "Of course you don't. You have only one thing in your mind. At least you're consistent. But you know Naruto; you don't have to reach for the stars to become acknowledged."

"Becoming Hokage has always been my dream and I plan achieve it."

"Becoming a princess and governing a whole country was definitely not what I dreamed, but I still managed. Things change as time progress."

"If you let your dreams change then you never really wanted it."

"Maybe there was just something you wanted more."

"There's nothing more I want than to become Hokage."

"For now," They reached their temporary home. Naruto opened the door and found three unconscious men on the floor.

Jiraiya was in the living room table with a bottle of sake.

"What happened here?" Koyuki questioned. Jiraiya's face was completely red indicating he was drunk. "Ah, three people came here. I took them out."

"I can see that." Koyuki said walking around the bodies. "Clean this up please, I'll be going to bed." Naruto poked at the bodies seeing if they will budge on their own. They stuck to the floor though. Fortunately they were ordinary bandits.

"Have you been using your chakra lately?" Jiraiya questioned after the bandits had been removed.

"No," Naruto answered. "I'm going to bed, good night." Naruto approached his room the second time and successively entered.

Sakura woke up early the following morning. She smelt fresh cookies in the kitchen. She went in to find Hinata taking out baked cookies. Sakura watched as Hinata placed the cookies on the table before greeting her. Hinata jumped, "Sakura-chan, I didn't think you will be up this early."

"Are you always up this early?"

Hinata shook her head, "Naruto-kun looked depressed yesterday, so I baked him some cookies. I use to do that for Kiba and Shino."

"Hinata-chan, do you like Naruto?" Hinata blushed as she played with her fingers. Sakura laughed, "Don't worry Hinata; I'm sure Naruto will love the cookies." Sakura winked at the blushing girl.

Naruto happened to wake up early for once and saw the two girls talking to each other. "Good morning," he greeted both the girls. They returned the greeting.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Sakura said giving Hinata a secret smile a moment later. Sakura left a blushing Hinata.

Sakura went to the edge of the waterfall. The water endlessly fell down from the mountaintop like it showed eternity and hope. She thought back to the story the hime told her. _How could something so beautiful cause so much pain?_ She looked over at the water, and saw someone staring at her. She had not looked at herself so closely for awhile. For a moment, she thought a stranger stared at her. She threw a rock to blur her reflection. The rock never floated back up. It stayed in the bottom, and Sakura knew, it will remain there. Unless, someone or something were to pick it back up.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned around, "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke stood there with his hands in his pockets with that expression of his. No, it was different this time. He no longer had those distant thoughts of revenge. He stood there as the proud remaining Uchiha. He had his own reason to live, to continue.

"I was just … seeing if rocks could float," Sakura said laughing nervously. Sakura knew her response will only oblige further suspicion. But it was Sasuke, he would not question her. Therefore, Sasuke just nodded and turned away from her. He did not walk away as he would have usually done. He waited for Sakura to collect her thought and end her hesitation. Sakura understood that Sasuke was willing to listen only if Sakura permitted.

"Do you think I changed?" Sakura finally asked.

"You've gotten stronger," Sasuke answered rather simply. It was not the answer Sakura was searching for though.

"No, I mean … if I was who I was when you had left, do you think I would be standing here right now?"

"I rather not dwell in the past. It has done me little good."

"But … because you were so focused in your past, you were able to gain this strength and …"

"I dreamt of many vengeful actions I could have done to my brother. The only way I would have been able to perform them was to obtain power. The thirst of power drove me to do many things I regret. When my brother stood in front of me, defeated. All those dreams, they had vanished. The pain of the past stayed and whether he is dead then or now, the past has already been written. And I wonder if all I've done was worth it. You do not want to change into something you'll regret. Nonetheless, I'm who I am."

Sakura was left at the river side. She placed two rocks next to each other and carved a word on each rock. The rocks looked completely different from each other. One was rugged and bumpy; the other was smooth and fine. She held the rocks close to her before placing them next to each other. The water hit the backside of the rocks, but it was unable to carry the rocks away from their stationed area. She left the two rocks beside each other.

The months passed and Sakura would visit the waterfall often. She would always find those two rocks next to each other. Beside this waterfall, she felt this was her sanctuary.

The day came when the movie had finished and she had to leave the waterfall. Team 7 was finally whole again or at least, that what she had hoped. The truth was everyone had changed, even the slightest. Everyone had become stronger and everything else that came with age. Team 7 were not little genins that had just left the academy anymore. They had struggle through hardship after hardship, maturing a little along the way.

It had been three years, and counting. Sakura possessed no impossible goal. Her dreams were simple, to meet her dream guy and then fall in love. It was a simple dream that every girl could dream of. She never asked to prove anything to anyone. She had once dreamed of surpassing Ino. That bitter rivalry had ended as their childish desires had ended though. They were not exactly best friends again, but they did rekindle their lost friendship.

She stood at the edge of the ship as it deported. Soon they were within the ocean. The ship moved swiftly as it headed to the spring country. After the princess was safely back in her throne, they would bring their guests back to Konoha. By the time they reached Konoha, Sasuke and Naruto would only have a night's rest for the Chunnin exam the following day. Therefore through the whole trip, they trained on their own.

Sakura and Hinata helped around the ship as the other two were rarely seen throughout the day. At the midst of the day, Sakura would be in her room, writing the report for Tsunade. The ship entered and left the Spring Country. The genins only came out to tell the hime their good-byes before disappearing again.

When they finally reached to Konoha, the genins were the first off the ship. Sakura and Hinata thanked the crew for their assistance before entering their village. Sakura headed straight to the Hokage, while Hinata headed home.

Sakura handed Tsunade the report and turned away to leave.

"Wait Sakura," Tsunade said putting the report on the side.

"Is there anything else you need me for?" Sakura questioned.

"Yes, I have proposal to make."

"A proposal?"

"The village hidden in the mist has been recuperating quite well since the last time you visited them three years ago. Clinics are scattered across the village, but they still do not have a hospital present. They are currently constructing a hospital as we speak. They have asked to send a doctor to help train their apprentices. I've decided to send you."

Sakura stood there, astonished.

When Sakura did not speak, Tsunade continued, "I understand that you might want to support your teammates through the Chunnin exams, but this will be a great opportunity for you. Due to that village's trades, many people from across the world might stop by that hospital for treatment. If they are satisfied with your services, they might pass your name. Unfortunately, you do not have the same chance here as you will have there. I would like for you to consider this offer. You do not have to give a direct answer till seven days from now. Naruto and Sasuke should be done with the second part of the Chunnin exams by then."

"I will definitely think about it," Sakura assured her and said her farewells. As she was about to exit, Tsunade added, "Sakura, please understand. I'm not sending you as Konoha's representative; I'm sending you as my representative."

"I know …" Sakura said softly.

"I'll be right here waiting," Tsunade assured her, hoping to lower the pressure.

**iMMATURE: Okay, I know it is a weird way of ending this chapter. Normally Tsunade would say, "I'll be waiting for your answer". But, I felt so inclined to continue with my theme. Also, the whole part of change … I had first considered Naruto having that discussion with her, but as I wrote, Sasuke just seemed the better choice. As far as Naruto and Hinata are going, I'll probably allow Sakura's imagination run wild. I've been putting Sakura's point of view for these past chapters, which was definitely not something I planned to do. I'm going to try to put Naruto's pov for the next chapters. Next update I have no idea when. I'm going to focus on my other stories, so pray for me that I will have the time to write x.x**

**Oh and Review please.**

**Answer to Reviewers**

**Kane the Warrior – lol yeah March 28. Naruto's reaction is definitely jealous but as far as Naruto is concerned, Sasuke is his best friend and the guy Sakura was drooling over three years ago. Since Naruto's feelings for Sakura hasn't changed for three years, he shouldn't expect Sakura's to either.**

**Thsunami – that would be funny, the kazzma clan … I don't think anyone seen an anime that has more than one wife. **

**XWY – Sakura not allowing Naruto to put on the necklace for her is just insecurity. **

**Miss.Studder – Sorry for late update … I don't know when next update will be.**

**Animaman – Sorry for the slow plot development. As far as dates go, I don't think I'll be putting them in anymore dates. Naruto acting more mature ... hmm ... i'll try that.**

**Aguescar – I'm glad you took an interest to my story. Hope you keep reading ;**

**Aubert – Yeah I know my writing skills need improvement. But, can you please be more specific on what exactly I need to work on? Or is everything a complete mess? It would be a lot of help, thanks.**

**Darklight ultimate. – I hope you keep reading.**


End file.
